Solar powered decorative lamps are increasingly common as the cost to produce solar panels has dropped. LEDs are more durable, produce less heat, and require less energy to operate than incandescent bulbs. Falling LED prices has made their incorporation into decorative lighting a realistic solution to the relatively expensive step of increasing battery capacity to operate incandescent bulbs in a satisfactory manner.
On the other hand, some consumers prefer the ambiance and natural lighting provided by lawn torches. Lawn torches may also be provided with insect repellant and/or fragrant oils. However, lawn torches must always be fueled and attended when in use and do not offer the automation of LED based decorative lighting.
What is needed is a system for addressing the above, and related, issues.